


Kisses and honey skin

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee were introduced through a friend about a week ago, and today was their first official date.Little did they know they were each other's before they even got to be in each other's lives.(Or a soulmate au? Don't know.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Kisses and honey skin

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, enjoy this fluff I guess ❤️❤️

“How do I look?” Donghyuck had showered, cleaned up, got his hair done, put on his best outfit and is, now, showing himself through the facetime to Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, the unsaparatable trio he went to class with and were, in fact, some of his best friends.

“Disgustingly handsome.” Renjun commented, making Donghyuck roll his eyes. “That's still handsome, though.” he said back, hissing a bit, whiny.

“You look good, stop changing already.” Jeno said, pulling Jaemin up onto his lap and kissed him, Renjun then kissing down Jaemin's neck, switching to Jeno's, too. Donghyuck gagged at it, only to let them now he wasn't taking their shit. “Yah! At least hang up, Jesus Christ.” “Bye Hyuck! Go get some!!” The trio yelled, and Donghyuck couldn't do anything but hang up on them himself.

Just as he brushed his teeth and fixed his clothes, looking at himself again, the door bell rang. “Shit, he's here.”

Running down the stairs, Donghyuck quickly put on his shoes and straightened his clothes, taking in a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hey,” Mark said, eyes scanning the shyly smiling frame infront of him. “Hey.” “You look good,” Mark whispered, cheeks burning up. Donghyuck smiled a bit wider, eyes scanning Mark from head to toes. “You look good, too.”

Mark smelled nice. His scent was mild but carried a strong flavor, warm and fuzzy. His hair was swept back on one side, he was dressed in a pair pf black jeans, white t-shirt and a plaid shirt with black jacket on top. He looked good, really good.

“Shall we... Go?” Donghyuck nodded and locked the door behind himself, since he was alone for the day, both his parents working late into the night.

“What do you wanna drink? I'll go and order,” Mark said, as soon as they sat behind a table, scanning the menu. “Um... Cream flavored ice cream shake? That sounds good,” Donghyuck said. “Oh? That's my favourite!” Donghyuck laughed, Mark's lips curling up into a smile, too. “No way!”

After Mark got to order the drinks, he came back with a smile on his lips, eyes fixated on Donghyuck's. He bumped into a guy since he wasn't looking at anyone but Donghyuck across the room, bringing a smile onto the younger's lips.

“You're clumsy,” Donghyuck laughed after Mark sat down, hands covered in freezing shake. Mark laughed and placed the less dirty cup infront of Donghyuck, the later lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat.

“Yeah, not just a little, though.” Mark laughed, almost pushing over a stand with tissues, making Donghyuck laugh again. “Wait, let me, please. I don't wanna be kicked out of here because you might break everything,” Donghyuck said, laughing while picking up the tissue, then grabbing Mark's hands, whipping the drink from his fingers.

Mark stood frozen, eyes focused on Donghyuck's plump lips as he cleaned his hands, carefully, gently, blowing where he thought the skin might hurt as the drink had ice in it.

Donghyuck suddenly felt awkward and straightened up, eyes matching Mark's. “Stop doing that,” he said, cheeks shading. Mark quickly coughed, pulling his hands away. “Sorry.”

  
“Wanna get out of here?” Mark said, his eyes still focused on the frame before him. 

“Yeah, why not. We can't talk much in here anyways.”

And so they left, the cold drinks in their hands a nice contrast with the warm weather, although it was turning darker and the sun was slowly setting. “Wanna sit in the park?” Donghyuck thought for a second. “What if I take you somewhere I bet you've never been to?”

“Is it, like, far?” Donghyuck shook his head and smiled. “It's 10 minutes away from here. It's quiet and a bit more private.” Mark stared at Donghyuck; the setting sun playing with his skin, his eyes turning into honey, his lips...

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

“Come, this way,” Donghyuck said, a smile plastered across his cheeks, hand extending out for Mark's. Mark blinked a bit before taking his hand, anxiety filling his chest as soon as Donghyuck laced his fingers with his.

“It's just behind the corner, stop whining!” Donghyuck laughed, Mark almost throwing out his lungs, protesting while walking up the hill, the 5 minute walk turning into a 15 minute one.

“Are you sure? You've been telling me that since, like, an hour ago and I have zero energy l- Wow.” Immediately stopping in his sentance when his eyes reached the view, Mark straightened up and took in a deep breath before letting it out, the wide eyes matching with his surprised face.

“How the hell did you find this place?” Mark asked, hand pulling Donghyuck after himself to the edge of the clif.

“I was exploring when I was little, and since then it became my get away. Neat, huh?” Mark burried one hand into his hair. “What do you mean neat? It's, like, amazing!” Donghyuck laughed.

There was a hidden clif just above the city, the view reaching as far as the end of the city; the sunset painting beautifully across the wide sky. The grass on top of the clif was soft, and green, the giant tree growing over the secret place perfectly hiding it from the naked eye.

“It is.” Donghyuck whispered, feeling Mark's thumb drawing a circle into the back of his palm, fingers tightly entwining with his. Mark looked at him, the sun shining through the thick leaves leaving beautiful colors painted across Donghyuck's skin, his eyes dipping in honey as the light reflected off them just right.

Mark smiled for a quick second, letting the smile disappear before licking his lips and leaning down to the softly smiling boy, locking their lips in a kiss that was passionate, messy, but felt incredibly gentle and soft. Holding each other close, they kissed for a while, exchanging smiles, looks that were filled with emotions they couldn't pinpoint, and touches that burned into their skin as prints of what it feels like to be safe, loved, held.

Mark pulled away, Donghyuck's breath quick and uncontrolled, the taller boy's breath sped up also. “Shit,” Mark whispered, Donghyuck smiling at the word until his eyes reached Mark's.

“What?”

Mark has been staring. Not only for a second or two, but what felt like a minute. Eyes scanning Donghyuck's face, the light blush creeping over his skin, the plump lips, the honey eyes, filled with an emotion neither knew what it meant.

“Mark, you're staring.”

And yet, Mark's hands never left his cheeks, holding his head up to have full access to watch his face furthermore. Slowly, his thumb started drawing circles into his cheeks, a small smile on his lips as he took in a deeper breath.

“Shit, sorry.” Saying that, Mark let go off Donghyuck and stood a bit further from him, looking at the view.

“Shit, this is, like, the best view I had ever seen.” Donghyuck smiled. “So you like it?” Mark turned to catch Donghyuck's eyes into his. “I love it.”

Donghyuck smiled brightly and walked to the edge where Mark was standing, to admire the view for a bit longer before the night would fully fall.

“You got a korean name, Mark?” Mark laughed from his place on the soft grass, each of them laying down, talking. “What, what?” Donghyuck rolled onto his hip, prepping himself onto his elbow. “Nothing, it's just, like, noone calls me by that name,” Mark laughed out, eyes making contact with Donghyuck's. “Why not?”

Mark let the laugh die down, a small smile now pressed against his lips only. “It's a long story,” he said, adverting his eyes from Donghyuck's.

“Well, I have all night,” Donghyuck said, still scanning Mark's face. Mark then looked at him, the smile disappearing. “Why do you wanna know that bad? It's just a silly name,” Mark said, a small laugh sensed in his voice. Donghyuck sat up and turned to Mark completely. “I know you for, what is it, 5 days altogether? Not even a week,” he said, eyes adverting when Mark's reached his. “I just wanna get to know you better, that's all.”

Mark smiled and reached out one hand, picking a leaf out of his hair, making Donghyuck look at him. He then sighed and adverted his eyes up to the tree above them.

“Lee Minhyung.”

Somehow, the name sounded so beautiful rolling off his tongue. Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up, his whole chest bust in butterflies.

“I lived in Canada for a few years, and the name Mark stuck with me. Noone calls me Minhyung,” he said, eyes wandering through the leaves above his head. “Not even my mom.”

Feeling the topic getting too serious, Mark sat up and stretched a bit. “When is your birthday? I know you're a year younger than me.”

“I, yeah, it's 6 June, 2000.” Mark looked at him, smiling. “2 August, 1999.” “So it's not a whole year between us. I was in the making when you were born,” Donghyuck laughed, Mark laughing along as well.

“You got any siblings?” Mark nodded. “I have an older brother. You?” “One younger sister, two younger brothers.” Mark laughed. “What?” He shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.”

The smile on his lips didn't fade, though.

“I bet you are a type B, am I right?” Donghyuck widered his eyes at Mark. “How did you know?” The elder laughed. “You are, like, the embodiment of the B blood type, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck bit his lower lip before reaching out his hand and picking a leaf out of Mark's hair. “Hyuck.” Mark looked at him, surprised. “Hm?” “Hyuck. You can call me Hyuck,” he let out, eyes lowering in order to hide the bright blush creeping across his face. “Everyone calls me that.”

Mark smiled widely. “Hyuck.” Donghyuck looked up at him and smiled, feeling Mark's hand rest on his. “Can I call you Minhyung?” Mark's smile faded, and for a second, Donghyuck wondered if he did anything wrong.

“I mean, I, you don't, um, I don't have to, if you don't wanna, I just, um, I-” “I never heard that name sound so beautiful,” Mark let out, eyes focused on Donghyuck's. “Say it again.” Donghyuck smiled a bit, adverting his eyes before looking back at Mark. “Minhyung.”

And in that second, Mark leaned in and kissed Donghyuck, their fingers lacing together on one hand, the other one resting on each others cheek.

Mark pulled away and smiled, bitting his lower lip. And butterflies bursted inside Donghyuck's body, mind getting hazy with the beautiful smile infront of him.

“Holy shit, the view is even better now,” Mark said, turning a bit to see more of it.

“Anyway... Um, favorite music? I mean, like, who do you listen to?” Donghyuck smiled to himself. “I like Michael Jackson.” Mark looked at him, a smile still plastered across his lips. “Yeah? I like Beyonce, Coldplay. And NCTcustic,” he said, elbowing Donghyuck when mentioning the last name, Donghyuck laughing while pushing Mark by his shoulder. “Stop,” he let out, shy.

“No, but, like, you are good, you know. I've seen a few of your covers.” Donghyuck felt his chest explode with the comment. “Thank you...” “Where did you learn how to sing?” Donghyuck ran one hand through his hair, sighing while leaning back onto his hands. “I always sang when I was learning the piano, and it stuck with me more that the piano,” Donghyuck laughed out, Mark's face turning surprised. “You play piano? I play guitar,” he said, eyes still wide at Donghyuck. “Really?” “Yeah, no kidding!” “That's cool,” Donghyuck said, offering Mark a high five.

“That's crazy. We have absolutely nothing in common except the love for music.” Mark said, laying back down into the grass. Donghyuck nodded, turning only to look at Mark before facing the beautiful night view infront of them. “Yeah. But I guess we get along quite well, actually. Right, Minhyung?” Donghyuck laughed the last two words out, eyes turning to catch Mark's reaction. Mark widered his eyes and smiled widely, sitting up and getting onto his knees, hand quick to reach oth for Donghyuck's sides, tickling him. “What? What?” Mark said, laughing along Donghyuck, the younger fighting the urge to kick him away as he squirmed away from his fingers.

Until Mark suddenly froze and the tickles stopped, until the laugh died down, until their faces were only centimetres away, until Mark's eyes traced a line between Donghyuck's eyes and his lips.

This time, Donghyuck was the first to pull Mark into a kiss, hands wrapping around his neck, Mark's hands holding his waist, their lips working on each other hungrily, but with gentleness and softness.

Mark pulled away for a split second before kissing Donghyuck again, leaning forwards, Donghyuck laying underneath him, lips never leaving lips, kisses tracing over cheeks, foreheads, noses and the corners of their lips, the duo stuck together until Donghyuck's mother called, the boy forgetting he had the key with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from a chaptered story I was going to write, but someone commented about not liking what I wrote and telling me to change it, and took all my joy away. So I ended up deleting the whole thing (it had like 10 chapters already and the story was just beginning to take place). 
> 
> Don't pressure writers to write by your taste. Instead go read something else if you don't like it. There's something for everyone on here, so just search ❤️


End file.
